Guilt
by the merrinator
Summary: DH SPOILERNESS!  Percy laments. And stuff. And he gets a letter from George. So yeah. F


A/N: OKAAAAY! Thanks to Queen Vampyre Akasha, I have to put in a apology section because she made me feel bad about the summaryness of 'Grief'.

APOLOGYNESS: Even though I was just kidding about the dumb statement, I do realize that it could hurt the feelings of people. You know…when I call all youz dumb lol.

Also, I didn't say which brother was dead! AHAHA. But for real, I'm sorry that I gave away a spoiler.

I've changed around the summary so it's not so mean.

And lastly, I'm sorry that the story sucked! I was rushed. .

So, here we are:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HJP, JKR does. If I did, none of the people who died would've died. So there. And this has spoilers. It's basically your last chance to turn back. So…

Here we are: Guilt.

A cold wind blew in through the open window. Percy slammed it shut, and mumbled about how it shouldn't be this cold in August. He sat back down and petted Hermes, his owl, sighing. He looked out of the same window. It was midnight, and the stars were shining brightly on the dark blue sky. The moon was full, and it shone off of the pond in his backyard. However beautiful it was, Percy did not feel it.

He still remembered the last time he saw his younger brother, Fred. It was during the Battle of Hogwarts, and he had just made a funny joke while taking out some Death Eaters. He then remembered an explosion, and Fred's face, still smiling, still glistening with laughter and life, but so cold and lifeless at the same time.

He still remembered himself shielding the body of his brother from further harm, sobbing heartily. He was actually crying now, small, slow tears making little lines down his pale, freckled Weasley cheeks. The rest of the family were equally sad, but Percy was sure they didn't feel like he did.

_At least I apologized for being such a…git, _he thought to himself, watching Hermes fly over to the living room. _But I still feel like shit. _

_I should've been there more. I should've actually cared about the family, should've laughed more about Fred and George's tomfoolery. Merlin, I should've loved him better…he was my brother…_

_Well…not like I don't have any. But he was special…_

As Percy thought, he barely heard the taps at the window. When he finally heard it, he turned around. James, George's owl, was hovering outside, holding a letter in its beak. He walked solemnly to the window and opened the window.

"Hello, James," Percy mumbled, taking the letter. James nibbled affectionately at his ear, and then flew out the window. Percy opened the letter and saw the familiar scrawl of George's writing.

_Dear Perce, _

_How's it going? I'm sure you're still sad over Fred. I am too. I miss him so much, and the rest of the family does too. We should go to his grave and visit sometime, what do you say, Perce? _

_I'm sure you are the most upset, seeing as you were right there when he died. I'm gonna let you know now…Your not! We are all equally sad. I'm attempting to laugh right now, you should see my face. _

_Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing, and invite you over. _

_Love Always, _

_Your brother George. _

_P.S.: Did you get that Clearwater girl you fancied? I forgot to ask when I saw you. _

Percy smiled. The letter was already tear stained from George, but his tears were threatening to stain it even more. He took off his horn rimmed glasses and wiped his tears away.

At least he had the other twin to befriend before the end.

A/N and BTW'S: So yeah. I hope this one was better than the other one I made.

It seems that my Author's Notes are longer than the stories lol.

I'm making a new list for fanfics as soon as the F&E's are done. I plan on working on it during school. It's called 'The List of Fics' right now. It also has two Era's: the Harry era and the Marauder's Era. Very unique, I know (lol).

Next up? Well, the H's! YAY. Happiness is next, so no more sadness. After I get back from Florida the week from next, then I'll work on it.


End file.
